Online Meetings
by AnimeFairy612
Summary: After talking on Skype for over 2 years, the 'group' decides to meet in person and Natsu can't be happier about being able to meet Lucy and she feels the same way about him.


_**Just one of the short-ish one-shots I wrote recently while waiting for School holidays to end. I won't be updating anything for a little while. I'll be back in three weeks time. Sorry about this guys but exam week is coming up for my class along with the**_ ** _final assignment and projects for the year, so I have to study and work not hem, but I'll be back soon. Lucy you all, bye for now._**

Natsu Dragneel sat on his bed in a bored fashion. Sometimes school holidays could be so boring. He still had a week to go before school. He opened his computer and quickly logged into his Skype account. He was so happy to see that the group chat was active, so he pressed 'Join Call'.

"Hey guys!" He grinned once he was put through.

"Hi, Natsu." A sweet voice echoed through his speakers on his computer. He smiled the second heard the voice.

"Hey, Luce!" He beamed. "Are you the only one in the call? How does that work?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"No silly." Lucy giggled at him, making him smile more. "Gray was here but he just left to do something." She giggled happily.

"So, you and ice face were talking all alone?" Natsu asked. For some reason the thought of that made him mad.

"Yeah, me and, _Ice Face_ , were chatting." She giggled sweetly.

"Hey guys!" A new voice entered the chat.

"Hey, Levy!" Lucy almost squealed.

'"Hey Lu-chan, Natsu, Gray!" Levy beamed.

"Gray isn't here right now, but he said he'll be back." Lucy said happily.

"Lu-chan, you sure do ta about Gray a lot." Levy said slyly. This made Natsu ground his teeth together.

"Its not like that." Lucy said simply.

"Oh, so you like Natsu then?" Levy asked in a teasing voice. Natsu smirked slightly at that. Over the time they have known each other online, he has grown to like Lucy and have a teensy-eensy-weensy-probably-non-existent crush on her.

"N-NO! I-I d-don't like him like t-that!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu raised a brow in confusion. How come she didn't stutter when denying the crush on Gray.

"Notice how much she stuttered when denying the crush on Natsu, yet not when it was about Gray." A new voice smirked.

"C-Cana?!" Lucy stuttered again.

"I'm starting to think she really does like Natsu." Another new voice said slyly.

"N-No Mira! I d-don't l-l-like N-Natsu like that." Lucy stuttered in defence.

"Suuuuuure you don't Lucy." Gray's voice joined in the teasing. Natsu didn't know why he was smirking so much, but he just was.

"Natsu, you're being awfully quiet." Erza's voice joined in the chat.

"Ugh… Hey Erza, how are you?" Natsu asked, trying to change the subject as he suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm well." Erza said simply.

"Hey guys." Cana interrupted, all attention now focused on her. "I think we should meet. Like, in real life." Everyone gasped at what she said.

"It is true that I've thought about it…" Erza mumbled.

"And only a few people here actually know each other." Mira put in.

"Thats me and Levy…" Lucy mumbled.

"And me, Erza and popsicle face…" Natsu mumbled back.

"So that means that Gajeel, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Loke, Laxus, and Juvia haven't met before." Gray muttered.

"Then lets do it." Lucy said cheerfully.

Natsu was overfilled with joy. He was going to get to meet Lucy! He was going to meet her! And the others of course, but he couldn't care less, HE GETS TO MEET LUCY!

"I'm in! It sounds like a good idea!" He smiled happily.

"I'm in two!" Levy beamed happily.

"In on what?" A new grumpy voice asked.

"We decided that we are all going to meet up!" Levy beamed happily.

"Oh, cool, I'll come." He muttered.

"I'm in if my waifu Lucy is in." Loke's voice joined that chat. Natsu found himself growling slightly.

 _"_ _Did you just growl? Are you okay?"_ A message popped up on his screen. It was from Lucy.

 _"_ _Yeah I'm fine, I just never really liked that guy…"_ Natsu wrote back to her.

 _"_ _Good, you had me worried, (heart)"_ Was what she sent back.

"Lucy, you've been awfully quiet, we're you messaging someone?" Cana asked slyly.

"N-No! U-Um. Yes. Maybe. Ugh, I gotta go, just someone message me the details of the meeting." She said before a loud bing was heard as the girl hung up.

 _"_ _Hey, you okay? Are you mad?"_ Natsu sent her a quick message but realised it was useless when he saw she had gone offline. Natsu sighed.

"Hey, Natsu, What's wrong?" Levy asked him.

"I think he sighed because Lucy is gone." Mira added slyly.

"SHE IS MINE!" Loke roared at Natsu. Natsu just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Nah, just someone called me for dinner." Natsu lied before hanging up.

It took about three hours, but eventually, the group had got the details worked out. Natsu went back online to see the call was still going. He was about to join it, but it ended before he could click it. He sighed before quoting the typed details and sending it to Lucy, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna and Laxus before going back to his chat with Lucy.

 _"_ _Hey Luce, you on?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, just came back from dinner. Thanks for the details."_

 _"_ _No prob."_ Natsu found himself grinning at the screen. Suddenly, his screen lit up with a call request… From Lucy. He quickly scrambled to answer the call.

"Hi!" Lucy said happily once he answered.

"Hey." He grinned at her.

"Everyone else went to sleep I guess. Right when I was gonna join the call, it ended." Lucy explained.

"Really, me two." Natsu mumbled.

"I'm really excited to get to meet everyone!" Lucy beamed.

"Yeah me two." Natsu grinned.

"I'm especially excited to meet you." She continued. Natsu found himself nearly choking on his own tongue. "Cause I knew you before anyone else and you're the one who introduced me to them… Well except Levy." She continued.

"R-Right." Natsu muttered.

"Hm. Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No!" He rushed. "Sorry, something was just on my mind…" He mumbled.

"You can tell me you know." She said softly.

"Yeah I know. Its just… Ah never mind." He mumbled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It was stupid anyway." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay then." Lucy said happily. That was something he liked about her. She didn't fixate on something someone wouldn't tell anyone. Did that make sense? Oh well.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Natsu was about to say something, but was cut off when he heard light snores. No more than a normal breath..

"Lucy?" He whispered. "Psh, weirdo, falling asleep on a call." He chuckled slightly. He layed down next to his laptop, just listening to her breath. Her breathing slowly lulled him to sleep.

 ** _The next morning_**

"Kya!" Natsu was jolted awake by a girly scream. "Natsu?!" The voice screamed again.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Why are we in a call right now?" She asked, calming down slightly. Natsu rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Lucy?" He asked, slightly confused as to what was happening.

"Yes Natsu, its me." Was all she said. "Did I fall asleep on the call?"

"Maybe?" He said, still confused. "I dunno, give me a minute to wake up." He muttered, still rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed.

"Wow, you are definitely not a morning person." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oi!" He argued with her. "Ugh, can't deny it." Natsu moaned. He heard Lucy give off a cute giggle, making him smile slightly.

"Wait." She stopped suddenly. "Everyone is meeting up today, right?" She asked.

"I think so." Natsu nodded his head at the computer.

"Yeah, today in about… 2 hours?!" Lucy shrieked slightly.

"Yeah, whats the big deal tho?" Natsu muttered.

"I um have some chores to do as well before I can meet up with everyone, so I have to go. I guess… I'll **meet** you later." Lucy beamed happily. He smiled back.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Natsu beamed before she hung up. Natsu sighed contentedly. He just couldn't wait to meet the girl of his dreams.

 ** _Two hours later_**

"What was that bar's name again… Fairy Tail?" Natsu mumbled as he walked down Strawberry Street, looking for the bar that everyone agreed to meet up at. Apparently Mirajane worked there so they could get a discount on the food.

"Ah, that has to be it!" He beamed, looking up to see a giant sign with the words _'Fairy Tail'_ carved into it in golden lettering. Next to it was a black fairy with a tail. Natsu headed towards the double doors and peaked inside.

Inside the doors was a pretty girl with long white hair and one that looked much like her with shorter hair. They both had blue eyes and looked to be in a conversation with each other. Slowly, he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, are you here to eat?" The long haired girl asked. Natsu recognised that voice.

"Mira?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, Natsu!" She smiled at him brightly. "You know my sister Lisanna!"

"Hey, Lis." Natsu smiled at her a little awkwardly.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly. "Wow, it feels so weird to know you in person now." She muttered.

"Cana, Laxus and Gray are already here." Mira smiled as she pointed around her.

A blonde haired guy with a lightning bolt scar under his right eye. He wore a set of headphones around his neck, and a purple shirt with black pants, a long brown jacket hanging from his shoulder.

"Laxus." He said simply. Natsu nodded at him.

On the other side was a girl who had long and curled brown hair and brown eyes. She wore blue pants and a red… Bra? Oh well. Under her arm, a large bear barrel was clutched tightly.

"Cana." She smiled.

"Oi! Flame Freak is that you?" A voice called out to him. Natsu turned to see Gray.

"Ice Face?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What'd you call me?!" Gray roared at him

"You heard me, but-nugget!" Natsu smirked at him. Gray growled lowly at him before throwing his fist in an attempt to hit him. His fist was caught by another hand.

"Are you two, Fighting?" Erza asked with a menacing glare.

"N-No!" Gray squeaked, trying to get his hand back. Natsu heard a cute giggle from behind him. He knew that giggle anywhere. He spun around on his heel to where one door was open as a girl peaked inside. His jaw dropped as he took the girl in.

The girl had long blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her brown eyes shone brightly with a hint of amusement in them. From what he could see, she wore a light blue crop top, a pair of black pants and a pair of silver flats. His breath hitched while he looked at her.

"Hi Natsu." She grinned at him.

"L-Luce?" He stuttered as he took her in. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"Call it a lucky guess." She smiled as she walked into the bar and came over to him.

"Hi, you must be Gray and Erza." She said, extending her hand to them. Erza shook her hand and right before Gray could, someone lunged on top of Lucy, knocking her down and landing on top of her.

"No body touches Juvia's Gray-sama!" The girl hissed at Lucy.

Said girl had long blue curled hair and wore a blue hat. Her clothes made it seem like she was dressed for the arctic in a long blue dress. The girl then stood up and stomped away.

"What the heck…" Lucy mumbled as she sat up slightly.

"Need a hand?" Natsu asked extending his hand to her as she looked at him.

"Thanks." She smiled before taking his hand as he helped her up.

"Oi. Which one is Salamander?" A gruff voice asked as Gajeel came stomping over to them. Natsu gulped. The night before, he may or may not have made Gajeel angry at him by teasing him and saying that he loves Levy.

"He is." Natsu grumbled, purposely making his voice a few levels deeper to sound more like Gray as he pointed to him.

"Nice Gray impression." Lucy whispered to him.

"Thanks." He grinned back.

"I'ma kill you for what you said last night Salamander." Gajeel growled as he picked Gray up by the collar.

"What?!" Gray yelled. "I'm not Natsu! Thats the idiot with the pink hair! He is just pretending to be me!" Gray tried to defend himself.

"Only an idiot like you would think anyone would fall for that." Gajeel growled. It took Natsu everything he had not to yell 'OI!'. Gajeel raised his fist back to punch Gray, but stopped when a voice called out to them.

"Lu-chan!" The girly voice yelled. Gajeel froze in place. He recognised Levy's voice clearly. A short blue haired girl ran over to them and wrapped Lucy in a tight hug.

"Hey, Levy-chan!" Lucy beamed back at her as the separated.

"Sup Levy." Natsu grinned cooly at her.

"Hi Natsu!" She beamed back.

"Um, who are the other three. The girl is Erza, Laxus and Mira and Lisanna are over there so that means you three are… Gray?" She asked pointing at him. He nodded. "Juvia?" She pointed at the blue haired girl who smiled at her before returning to a blank face. "And Loke?" She asked pointing at Gajeel.

Natsu and Gray snickered and Lucy giggled under her breath. Even Juvia laughed a little.

"I'm Gajeel you stupid pip-squeak!" Gajeel roared at her making her flinch slightly.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know." She mumbled as she looked down in an upset manner.

"Nice going Metal face you scared her." Natsu smirked at the long black haired boy.

"Shut up." Gajeel grumbled.

"Don't worry Levy-chan. He didn't mean it." Lucy soothed her friend. "Right?" She shot a deep and hard glare at gajeel making the boy gulp.

"R-Right." Gajeel squeaked in a slightly high voice making Natsu once again snicker, but only for a second before Gajeel punched him in the stomach before stomping off. Levy chased after him, possibly to apologise.

Juvia clutched Gray's arm and pulled him away to try and feed him food. Mira and Laxus were talking at the bar. Lisanna was talking with her brother Elfman and Cana was drinking, all ignoring Natsu's pained groans.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, dropping to the ground next to the boy.

"I'm fine." He grumbled slowly sitting up. Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back.

 _ **Let me know what you think. Bye guys. See you in three weeks.**_


End file.
